


a dark star (falling away)

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Human Skeppy, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Skeppy didn’t know how long he’s been here, stuck in this dark, cramped cage and perpetually curled up in a fetal position on the blackstone floor. With no way of escaping, no method of telling time, and no anticipated rescue, Skeppy could feel the last of his sanity slip away into nothingness.Or: Skeppy’s capture, rescue, and recovery from the perspectives of enemies and friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Skeppy, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	a dark star (falling away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we can't lose touch (but we can let go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500407) by [sleepybois_inc (the_ace_place)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ace_place/pseuds/sleepybois_inc). 
  * Inspired by [severance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137974) by [kalos_kagathos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalos_kagathos/pseuds/kalos_kagathos). 



> Beta-ed by Leo! <33  
> tumblr: [@hdnprplflwrs](https://hdnprplflwrs.tumblr.com/)  
> ao3: [hdnprplflwrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs/works))  
> ~~~  
> Title is a reference to the song “Dark on Me” by Starset

Dream liked to think he was as brilliant as he was powerful. Capturing one person to gain leverage over a powerful demon was a genius move.

He knew Bad was powerful. The demon was clever enough to mask his skill and power behind a cheerful and wholesome demeanor. It might have fooled others on the server, but Dream had known him for _years_ : Bad could handle human weapons as easily as he could fling demonic combat magic around like it was nothing.

 _Although_ , Dream thought, smirking as he stealthily approached the quartz mansion at the end of the Prime Path, _Bad clearly wasn’t clever enough to bind his life force to something more durable than a measly human._

Skeppy was standing in the front lawn in full Netherite armor, looting sword in hand as he casually took down the mobs wandering around in the front of his mansion.

Dream knew their routine; he’d been studying it in preparation for this night. The only times where they were apart from each other were the random nights one of them would head out at night to do some casual mob hunting to gather loot. Besides that, they were still ridiculously clingy to each other, even when hanging with other people.

Dream rolled his eyes. Bad and Skeppy were one of the clearest examples of how _weak_ attachments could make someone, rivaling Tommy and his stupid little discs.

Back to the task at hand.

Dream had been brewing potions like crazy for this mission, just in case. He was powerful and he didn’t doubt his ability to take down a _human_ , but he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

 _Obviously_ he could beat Bad in a fight, but it would take one loud yell from the demon and the whole fucking server would come running. _That_ would complicate things.

He withdrew a Speed II and an invisibility potion from his inventory and chugged them quickly, feeling the pots take effect immediately. He readied his splash potions and advanced closer to Skeppy, who was standing still (probably organizing his inventory).

It was over in less than five seconds.

Three splash potions dropped: blindness, weakness, and poison.

Dream slamming his shield into the side of his head.

Skeppy could barely yell in surprise before he dropped to the ground.

It was almost too easy.

* * *

The potions didn’t last quite as long as Dream wanted them too, which was annoying considering all the hassle he went through to acquire them. But it was fine; he still managed to get Skeppy secured in the cell right as he started to stir.

After he took care of Skeppy, he could get Punz to get him the rest of the attachments.

Skeppy was rubbing the spot Dream had slammed his shield into. He looked properly dazed and a bit crossy-eyes: the start of a killer headache. All the better, it makes Skeppy easier to handle.

“Dream?” Skeppy asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position sluggishly. “Where am I?”

If Dream was being honest, he expected Skeppy to be a lot more annoying and less subdued. Maybe the potions were still working after all, even if he hadn’t been knocked out for good a few hours ago.

As for Skeppy’s question, Dream didn’t really see a point of hiding his motive. If everything goes according to plan, Skeppy would spend the rest of his life here in this cell anyway.

“I captured you,” he answered as Skeppy’s body tense in shock, “because you’re the only thing Bad cares about.”

Behind the iron bars, Skeppy’s face _dropped_ , genuine terror coming alive in his eyes. Despite it, he shook his head in vehement denial, words spilling out of his mouth, breathless and agitated and angry. Meaningless words at the end of the day. They both know it’s a lie.

Skeppy knew what Dream knew, probably more intimately than Dream ever would: that Bad would do _anything_ for Skeppy. _Dream_ could make him do anything so long as Skeppy’s life was on the line. Even the fucked up and inconceivable task would be nothing compared to ensuring his safety.

And there's something about Skeppy’s horrified realization that made Dream feel _euphoric_.

He ate up every panicked exclamation and stared hungrily at the fear that’s etched in Skeppy’s face because this just _proved his point_.

Attachments only made you **_weak._**

* * *

The next time Dream visited, Skeppy was passed out against the wall and didn’t even move when he approached. He was unmoving and huddled up in his slowly darkening blue hoodie, shivering slightly in the cold.

For some reason, Dream felt irrationally annoyed about that. Were humans really _that_ weak? It had hardly been longer than a few days.

It also smelled _horrible_. Even with the mask acting as a filtration device, the stench that filled the room was nauseating. Dream wrinkled his nose instinctively. Skeppy hadn’t showered in days and the smell of urine and shit, permeated the entire hallway. Dream had half in mind to get Skeppy out of the cell to douse him in water, but the absolute last thing he needed was Skeppy slipping through his fingers. However, he also didn’t want the disgusting stench to get worse and fill the entire base.

Frustration bubbled in his gut. Maybe he should have taken care of Skeppy last instead of first because it was a real fucking hassle to keep him alive.

He roughly shoved several pieces of cod though the bars. Without Skeppy to catch it, the fish flopped on the floor, dropping into the puddle of piss and shit in the corner of the cell.

Dream retched, throat convulsing at the _splash_ sound.

 _Gross_.

He _had_ to do something about the smell soon. Fortunately, he was pretty sure Puffy had a few extra pet slime at her base.

* * *

Two days later, he tossed two medium sized maintenance slimes in with the usual cod. The squishing sounds they made were unbelievably obnoxious, but they dealt with the mess Skeppy left.

Good enough.

* * *

“... Attachments are the reason this server has fallen to pieces. Ever since Tommy came and brought _attachment_ , there’s been nothing but war and death. _He’s_ the reason for all this, you have to understand.” Dream spun on his heel from where he was setting up fence posts for Dogchamp and Squeeks. “Wouldn’t you agree Skeppy?”

There was a long pause where Dream thought Skeppy might have been asleep again before—

“Is that why you’ve been ranting about attachments for the past hour? Been practicing your evil villain speech for your ultimate showdown with Tommy?” Skeppy mocked, voice distinctively raspy from disuse.

Dream clenched his fists, making eye contact with Skeppy through the bars, taking solace in how disheveled and pitiful he looked in the cell.

“I’m saying it because I know I’m _right_ ,” he retorted. “If people were less attached to things if they cut them off then they’d—“

“You’re jealous,” Skeppy interrupted him, face brightening imperceptibly. “Jealous no one cares about you like they do me?”

“George and Sapnap care about me,” Dream snapped back, shaking with anger. “ _They_ do.”

Skeppy snorted, still managing to sound haughty even when sitting in his own fucking shit. “George couldn’t care less about anything that happens on this server. You’re just useful to him. A way to get stuff without working for it.”

“Shut up. Shut UP!” Dream shouted, then composed himself, fists forcibly relaxing and unclenching. “You’re wrong, that’s _not_ true. George isn’t like that, he _does_ care about me. As for Sapnap—”

“So you care that they care about you,” Skeppy interrupted _again_ , eyes finally flaring up with the fire that Dream was itching to stomp out. “Doesn't that make them _your_ attachments?”

Dream opened his mouth to respond, then closed it with a snap. Who did Skeppy think he was? Dream was the _god_ of this server. He had no right to speak to him like that, especially not a half-starved prisoner who looked like they’d crawled out of the sewers. Rage thrummed through his body and something foul crawled up his gut.

“I came down here to bring you food, but I don’t think you need it anymore,” he snarled, bringing out the cod from his inventory. He glared directly into Skeppy’s eyes before dropping the fish on the floor and smashing them under the heel of his Netherite boot.

Skeppy let out a strangled cry of panic but cut himself off from saying anything more, stubborn pride still glinting in his eyes.

 _Be like that,_ Dream though vindictively, _see how far that’s going to last you._

Besides, Skeppy was _wrong_. Sapnap and George would understand; everything Dream did he did for a reason. This was for _control_. Once the server was firmly back in his control (like how it _used_ to be) everything would be perfect and happy again and the Dream Team could be together again. It was just so _fucking annoying_ that Sapnap and George had other attachments. His hands curled into fists. It was fine. He could deal with Karl and Quackity once he got Tommy out of the way.

He eyed the cage he’d built for Skeppy before turning away to stride out of the hallway. This was just the beginning.

* * *

George had completely disappeared off his radar and Sapnap was spending most of his time with Karl and Quackity.

It made his blood boil.

On top of that, he had to spend most of his time making sure Tommy was under control and L’Manburg stayed more or less peaceful.

It was exhausting and thankless work for the god of this server.

He tries to go back and feed Skeppy whenever he remembers, but he’s just so _busy_ that Skeppy’s feeding schedule keeps getting shoved all the way to the bottom of his priorities list.

It’s not too big of a deal…. probably.

* * *

“Bad’s going to find me,” Skeppy says as Dream walks by. He's kneeling on the floor, pressed up as close as he can to the bars, mouth set in a firm line. “He will. You’re not going to win once he finds out you kidnapped me.”

Dream laughs, pulling cod out of his inventory, “No one is going to find this base.”

“Bad would scour the entire server to find me,” Skeppy insisted, “he would. He’s probably doing it right now.”

Dream looked at him incredulously. _Did Skeppy really think it was that simple?_

“And what happens when he does find you?” he replied, deciding to humor him. “When I hold my axe against your throat and he’s standing twenty feet away? What do you think’s going to happen then? What do you think Bad’s going to do when I’m threatening your life?”

There’s no response, but Dream could almost _smell_ the stench of fear that intensified at his words.

 ** _Attachments,_** Dream scoffed internally. _And he wonders why I choose to give them up._

Dream smiled behind his mask and pushed the cod though the iron bars one by one, watching Skeppy scramble to catch the food before it fell to the grimy floor of the cell. He clearly learned how valuable food is at this point.

“Not so confident anymore now, are you?”

Skeppy’s face flushed in anger and humiliation and he almost crushed the fish in his fist before backing as far as he could in the one block distance.

“I’m saving you for when you become useful,” Dream reminded him. “Don’t make me use you as leverage just yet.”

At _those_ words, Skeppy fell dead silent, terror and anger warring in his eyes.

Now _this_ feels more right. Dream’s back in control and he won’t let Skeppy take digs at him like he did last time, but also he won’t lash back by destroying the fish. It had been less than two months and Skeppy was already dangerously close to starving to death and he was much too valuable of an attachment to accidentally get rid of.

But despite the hopelessness of his situation, Skeppy remained motionless, holding the fish in his hands, clearly too proud to eat in front of him. Dream toyed with the idea of watching him until he finally ate the fish, but quickly dismissed it. He had far more important things to do than keep Skeppy company.

* * *

Skeppy never yelled at him again after that incident, just watched him with wary eyes filled with dull fear.

Every time Dream fed him, he didn’t say a word, just collected the fish and retreated to the back wall of the cell.

The threat was clear. No more words needed to be exchanged.

Dream relished in it… until he didn’t.

* * *

It was yet another rough day for him. He still hadn’t found Tommy after he escaped, Sapnap still hadn’t returned any of his messages, and Punz was off on a mini vacation with Purpled instead of helping him. Nothing seemed to be going his way.

Dream was _allowed_ to have a little fun and messing with Skeppy’s headspace would have been entertaining if he actually _reacted_ instead of staring absently at nothing.

“No one’s coming to save you. You know that, right? Why would they? Only Bad cares enough to search for you and we wouldn’t want him finding you, would we?”

Silence.

He tried again.

“But.... as much as Bad is attached to you, I’m sure he could replace you easily. Didn’t he have a “Discount Skeppy” thing going on?”

Nothing. His only answer was his own voice echoing down the hallway.

It wasn’t as fun as messing with Tommy. Tommy would cry and scream and yell back at him and it was a wildly good time, but Skeppy now was just so _quiet_ and constantly spaced out. Dream felt cheated. Skeppy used to be at least somewhat _interesting_ to talk to, but apparently he wasn’t anymore.

Dream scowled and kicked the wall, Netherite colliding with the blackstone with a loud _CLANG_. “WELL?! Say _something_!”

His only answer was his own voice echoing down the hallway. Skeppy continued to stare into the middle distance, mind a million miles away.

Dream let out a strangled hiss and stomped away, ready to head out of the base and back to civilization. He needed to move on and continue his plans. Staying here was useless.

Skeppy wasn’t entertaining enough anyway.

* * *

The next time Dream visited the cell to toss in food and the maintenance slimes, Skeppy was sitting upright and fast asleep but curled on himself against the wall.

He remained in the same position for the next few times Dream visited.

By now, Dream wondered if Skeppy even had any waking hours.

* * *

Dream felt exhausted and worn down, even for a god.

There was so much to do and so much to prepare for. He wanted L’Manburg blown to bedrock sometime soon and Tommy finally recaptured on January 16th, the two month anniversary of the Second Great War. On January 16th, _everything_ would be over.

Somewhere along the way, he wondered why it felt so empty. Sure, there was the rush of adrenaline and power pumping through his veins and he _was_ excited to see the country bombed into the ground, but the anticipation didn’t feel as exhilarating as it used to.

He bristled. If L’Manburg had _stayed_ destroyed the first time, then he wouldn’t have this problem, would he?

It was fine. His alliance with Techno and Philza was useful. Their strategizing and planning sessions were going well. Everything was _perfect_.

At the end of the day, he could feel it in his _bones_ that after this bombing, L’Manburg would never rise again.

Once L’Manburg was taken care of, he could finally move onto the next phase of his plan. He gazed admiringly at the collection of attachments he’d gathered in the hallway with signs clearly pointing out everything.

_Beckerson, Enderchest, Bedrock, Skeppy, Axe of Peace, Squeeks, Dogchamp…_

He took a deep breath and soaked it all in.

Yes, this was all progressing nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> the level of dehumanization that comes with shoving a human person in a 1x1x2 cage (literally less room than some of the farm animals were given) is SO fucked up. I hate c!dream all my homies hate c!dream  
> ~~~  
> next chapter: Punz  
> ~~~  
> Comments are appreciated!! i had this fic somewhat on the brain a while ago but i really got inspired by other skeppy cage fics and that's what made me finally sit down and write this out. they should be linked at the top, go check them out they're AMAZING


End file.
